One Broken Promise
by Angel Sakura2
Summary: Sakura is heart broken when Syaoran leave for Japan. *Please Review*
1. Default Chapter

A Broken Promise  
  
By Angel Sakura  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran looked out into the crowd, looking for one person…Sakura… He wished he didn't have to leave, he wished that he could always be at Sakura's side, he wished that he could always be there for her… Why did he have to go back to China now…why did he had to break Sakura's pure and innocent heart… Just then, as a crowd moved away, he saw Sakura standing there. She walked slowly towards, stiffly, as if she were walking to her own death. Her entire body shook, yet she still held onto the present that she had brought for Syaoran.   
  
"Syaoran…I got something for you…" whispered Sakura as she reached him, handing him two present wrapped in soft green gift-wrap, tied together with a pink ribbon…the same pink as a cherry blossom. "Here…"   
  
"A-arigato…Sakura…" Syaoran managed to say, holding back tears. "I got you something for you too…so you can always remember me…"   
  
"Syaoran-kun, I will never forget you…" Sakura smiled weakly, accepting a small bag from Syaoran.   
  
Sakura couldn't control herself any more; tears began to flow from her eyes. She threw herself onto Syaoran, and hugged him tightly. Just when she thought everything was perfect, Syaoran had to leave her…and she probably would never see him again…at least not in a long, long time. Syaoran hugged back, and his heart melted… He wanted to freeze time right at that moment, so he could hold Sakura in his arms forever, and never leave…   
  
They continued to embrace each other, not caring who saw them. Sakura leaned against Syaoran's chest, tears trailing down her cheeks while Syaoran held Sakura, stroking her hair. Neither of them wanted to let go, to shatter this precious moment. Pure love vibrated between them, and rippled from them as well. Then Syaoran's plane announced over the speakers that all passengers should now board… Reluctantly, Sakura and Syaoran let go of each other, looking deep into each other eyes. A pool of sadness and regret was found in both of their eyes, yet they both managed to smile weakly.   
  
"Will you wait for me, Sakura?" Syaoran whispered into Sakura's ear.   
  
"I will wait for eternity for you, if it takes that long, Syaoran," whispered back Sakura, holding out her pinky finger. "I promise…"   
  
Syaoran wrapped his pinky around Sakura's finger, "I promise too…"   
  
"Last call for all passengers to board the flight to China!" the speaker boomed.   
  
"I guess…I have to go…" choked Syaoran.   
  
By now, all Sakura could manage was a nod, as tears blurred her vision. Syaoran lifted her chin up, and gently bent down towards her lips, kissing them tenderly.   
  
"Wu ai nee, Sakura. Never forget that…" and with that, Syaoran walked off towards his plane, not daring to turn around because tears had also began to fall from his eyes.  
  
Sakura turned around, and at first began to walk away, but soon developed into a fast walk to a run, and then finally broke into a sprint. She didn't know where exactly she was going, but she just had to get away from this…away from all the pain…her heart couldn't deal with all this… What had she done to deserve this? Why did everything have to happen to her? What did she do to deserve this! It wasn't fair! It just wasn't fair!  
  
Her head spun, and her vision blurred, but still she continued to sprint…trying to escape her pain…but wherever she ran, it was still there. Sakura ran out the doors, and stumbled onto a bus. Lost in loneliness and pain…with nobody there for her now…she felt as if she had fallen into a bottomless hole, and she just kept falling deeper and deeper…and would never stop…  
  
When the bus stopped at her stop, Sakura continued to run out the bus, towards her house. Her world that was once perfect and happy…had turned dark and miserable… The world around her was a blur…from running and from her tears, but still she continued to run. Turning to corner, to where her house was, she threw open the door and raced up to her bedroom. Sakura placed Syaoran's present on her dresser, and fell onto her bed, bursting into more tears… Why did he have to leave her so soon…why… She knew he would be back someday…but how long was it until that someday came…?  
  
Wiping her tears, Sakura walked over to her dresser where Syaoran's present laid. When she opened the bag, it revealed a stuffed animal wolf and a small glass box. She carefully took out the wolf, and immediately began to think of Syaoran again because his name means "Little Wolf." Placing the wolf down, she picked up the small glass box. Inside was a silver necklace made especially for her…it had a silver circle on it with a metallic pink heart inside the circle. She looked closer; the circle had something written on it…it said, "I promise you, Sakura. I will return to you. Love, Syaoran," in elegant writing.  
  
"And I'll wait for you, Syaoran…" she whispered into the air. Sakura placed the stuffed animal wolf on her nightstand, and put the necklace Syaoran gave to her on. Thankfully Kero wasn't here at the moment, it's not that she didn't enjoy his company…it's just that she just wanted to be alone right now… Tomoyo had volunteered to take Kero for the entire day because she had suspected that Sakura might feel too depressed after seeing Syaoran leave. Tomoyo was a really good friend, and really helped during these times…but even she couldn't help her…not this time…  
  
Sakura lied down back on her bed and thought aloud, "I wonder what Syaoran is doing right now…at this very second…"  
  
  
***  
  
  
Syaoran was of course sitting first-class near the window, staring at the endless wonderland of clouds zooming past the window. Although the sky was breath taking…it could never compare to his Sakura…not even a day away from her…and he already began to miss her.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
If I have 30 Reviews I will add the next Chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2

A Broken Promise  
  
by Angel Sakura  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran pulled the gift Sakura had given him into his lap, wondering if he should open it or not. After about five minutes of hesitation, he untied the ribbon that bound the two presents together. He took the smaller present first, and carefully unwrapped it… Inside was a box that held a metallic dark green frame with delicate cherry blossoms sprinkled around it holding her…Sakura's picture. Her bright smile and warm emerald eyes looked up at him just as they always had from the very beginning of when they first met each other…  
  
Syaoran placed the picture frame back into its box, and placed it carefully into his bag. He picked up the next present, it was heavier and larger than the previous one. Unwrapping the present slowly, almost holding his breath for he thought that if he had breathed it would spoil this delicate treasure that was awaiting him. It was a picture album of just them…since they first met…a scrapbook of all the memories they shared together…  
  
Each page filled with more and more precious memories, it also included when they used to capture the Clow Cards, when Syaoran used to stare at how beautiful Sakura was in all those costumes… He bet Tomoyo had taken all these pictures, after all Tomoyo's life revolved around cameras! Syaoran laughed at how many wonderful memories there were in this book…that Sakura had given him…records of their relationship. A tear of happiness and sadness rolled down his cheek, as he remembered everything, and realized that he now only had memories and pictures of…his Sakura…   
  
  
***  
  
  
Toya stood in front of Sakura's door, wondering what he should do… Although he never really did like Syaoran, he knew how much Sakura had cared about him…and today was the day he left back to China. It was time for dinner, and usually Sakura loved to eat…but somehow…he had a feeling that Sakura wasn't up to anything right now.  
  
Hesitantly, Toya knocked on Sakura's door softly, "Sakura…dinner's ready…"  
  
Sakura stared up at the ceiling; she didn't feel like eating right now…not when Syaoran had just left her…   
  
"Oni-chan…I don't feel hungry right now…gomen. Can you tell Otou-san that?" said Sakura.   
  
Toya responded from the other side of the door, "I'll bring up some food for you later…" Sighing, he walked back down to the kitchen, where his father was waiting at the table.   
  
"Is Sakura coming down…?" asked Toya's father.   
  
Toya shook his head slowly, "I don't think she's in the mood for eating."   
  
"Because of that Li boy?"   
  
"Yeah, he left today back to China."   
  
"Poor Sakura, I know they were really close… (sigh) But it looks like there's nothing we can do."   
  
  
***  
  
  
Sakura lay curled up on her bed, clutching the small wolf stuffed animal to her chest. How she wished that Syaoran would come back to her…how she wished to see just one last time. A lonely tear trickled down her cheek. Although she knew that Syaoran had to back sometime, she still couldn't let go… Sakura mentally slapped herself for getting so attached to Syaoran when she knew that someday he would leave her. From that moment on, she swore to herself that never again would she love anymore. Either way she would get hurt, whether it was her getting hurt, or her going through the pain of hurting somebody else. Syaoran had hurt her deeply, but still she would keep her promise. Her love belonged to him, and only him…and she would wait no matter how long it took…she would wait.   
  
Sakura got out of bed, and went to her desk. Grabbing a piece of paper and a pen, she began to write out her vow for never loving anybody except for Li Syaoran.   
  
  
I, Sakura Kinomoto swear to never love anybody except Li Syaoran. I swear to wait for him no matter how long it takes. I swear to keep my promise with him no matter what happens. I swear with my life, and if that isn't good enough…then I will swear on everything I believe in. I swear to wait for him, to keep my promise to him…with all my heart.  
  
Sakura Kinomoto  
  
  
  
Sakura read over the piece of paper, and nodded. Now it was proof, now she was bound to this promise. She knew Syaoran would want her to be happy, but how could she…without him by her side…? Placing the piece of paper in an envelope, and sealing with a small heart sticker, Sakura carefully placed it in one of her desk drawers. Sighing, she glided quietly towards her window, and opened it. Gazing up at the stars, she wondered if Syaoran missed her as bad as she did him. Slowly, she nodded off into a deep sleep…and into a nightmare…   
  
  
***  
  
Syaoran! You came back to me!!" cried Sakura, as she ran towards her Syaoran, tears of happiness flowing from her eyes. As she approached him, she threw herself on him, and hugged him.   
  
Syaoran made no reaction except to pry Sakura off him, "No, Sakura. I did not come back to you, I came back to say that I can no longer keep my promise to you. I no longer love you anymore."   
  
Each word seemed like daggers stabbing her heart, each and every single painful word. Her once tears of joy had turned to tears of pain and sadness. She searched Syaoran's face, hoping to find any hint of regret, but she received only an icy stare back at her. Sakura should have known…Syaoran couldn't keep his love for Sakura when there were so many other girls in China… But didn't he remember her at all? His promise to her? How could he forget…?   
  
Sakura backed up from Syaoran, "Syaoran…please say you're kidding…please…"  
  
"Kinomoto, my name is Li to you, no longer Syaoran."  
  
"No…" Sakura swiveled around, and ran as fast as she could, not even watching where she was going. Love was a mistake, somebody always got hurt, and it was always Sakura. It wasn't fair! The person she gave her heart to, to somebody she would have died for…had left her now… What was the meaning of life again? She didn't know…Syaoran had left her…and the rest of the world fell apart…  
  
Before her life was perfect, flawless, even if Syaoran was in China. His promise that he would return to her was her motivation in life…now there was nothing… Still running towards nowhere, she wondered why she was running…what is there to run from? Nothing else could make her life worse because her meaning in life had just left. She stopped running, finding herself in a dark ally…completely lost.   
  
"Where am I?" she wondered aloud.  
  
A black shadowy figure stepped out, "Poor, poor Sakura who lost her dearest Syaoran. That was my goal, you know. Once you two are separated, darkness will take over not only this measly planet, but the entire universe as well. Poor, poor Sakura who cannot do anything about it since Syaoran is not by your side. (Giggles) Heed my warning Sakura because I'm coming, but I wanted to play with you a little before the real fun begins. The real fun begins…at midnight. Syaoran is in China, and you are stuck here. It is perfect because now your bond has weakened, and I have my chance for letting evil and darkness take over. I hope you will have as much fun as I will."  
  
As the black shadowy figure began to fade away, it added, "Oh, and by the way, Sakura. If you don't show up, it means I win the fight. All you have to do is to yell out 'I accept' on top of the King Penguin and I will bring you to me for the fight."   
  
  
***  
  
  
Sakura woke up the next morning in a cold sweat, wondering if she should take this dream as an actual warning. Sighing a breath of relief, she realized that Syaoran will still hers…at least for now… Still…that dream with Syaoran was so real…was he forgetting her at this very moment…?   
  
  
***  
  
  
Syaoran also woke up in a cold sweat, but for a different reason. He had felt pain and grief shoot through Sakura's body…except it wasn't physical pain, it was emotional. Syaoran growled, whomever that was hurting his Sakura had better stop. He turned around in his head to see a picture of a smiling Sakura hugging. He smiled a little knowing that Sakura would still be waiting for him when he finally returned back to Japan. He missed her so much…her smile, the touch of his skin against hers, the way she could always brighten his day, just about everything… Suddenly, Syaoran frowned as he wondered why he felt Sakura in pain. What could have been wrong…so picked up the phone, and dialed Sakura's number. The phone rang in Sakura's house, and Sakura rushed to pick it up.   
  
"Hello?" asked Sakura on the other line.   
  
"Guess who, Sakura!" laughed Syaoran. 


	3. Chapter 3

A Broken Promise  
  
by Angel Sakura  
  
  
  
  
  
"Syaoran!! You called! I'm so glad! Did you like my present?"   
  
"Of course! Did you like my present to you?"   
  
"Un! I am wearing it right now, I miss you so much Syaoran…" whispered Sakura.   
  
"I miss you too, Sakura. Well, I want you to know that I will keep my promise. I can come back tomorrow!"   
  
"Hoi!!!! I can't believe it! So fast! I can't wait for you to come back Syaoran!!"   
  
"(Chuckles) I can't wait to see you again, Sakura. I love you."   
  
"I love you too Syaoran…"   
  
"By the way…earlier I sensed that you were in pain. Daijoubu?"   
  
"Actually I had this dream…"   
  
  
***  
  
  
In another dimension, Raven watched Sakura from a scrying pool.   
  
"Oh no, Sakura. I have come too far for Syaoran to come to help you," Raven hissed, as she got out a vile of black dust. She sprinkled the dust onto the image of Sakura talking on the phone with Syaoran, "May you always forget about the dream whenever you talk to your precious Syaoran."   
  
  
***  
  
  
"What was the dream about?" Syaoran asked, concerned.   
  
"Well…I don't remember…" Sakura replied confused. "I guess it wasn't that important if I didn't remember it."   
  
"Hm…ok…just be careful Sakura, ok? I don't know what I would do if I lost you…"   
  
Sakura blushed, "Don't worry, Syaoran. You won't lose me, I promised! Remember, silly?"   
  
Syaoran smiled, "Of course I remember Sakura, I couldn't forget anything you said to me."   
  
"Sakura-San! Breakfast time!" called out Sakura's dad.   
  
"Syaoran-kun, Otou-san is calling me for breakfast! Ja ne! I will see you tomorrow, ne?"   
  
"Yup. Ja ne, Sakura!"   
  
As Sakura hung up the phone, she suddenly remembered about the fight she had tonight at midnight. How could she forget such an important thing? It didn't matter, Sakura planned to call Syaoran back to tell him about this in case he knew anything about who this…thing was. Nonetheless, Sakura skipped happily down the stairs, and her smile that had been missing from her face for days reappeared.   
  
"Sakura-Chan, you're smiling again! What happened?" Sakura's father asked.   
  
"Syaoran-kun is coming back tomorrow!" replied Sakura, her emerald eyes sparkling.   
  
"Oh great, the brat's coming back," complained Toya sarcastically, but as soon as his eyes met Sakura's murderous glare, he laughed. "Daijoubu, Sakura. I'm happy for you that he's coming back for you. You know, it's not as fun seeing you all sad and depressed. I get no fight when I call you a Kaiju!"   
  
"Toya!! I'm not a kaiju! Do I look like one to you!?!" Sakura yelled back, a hint of laughter in her voice.   
  
"Actually, yes you do. Especially when you stomp around upstairs, I think the entire house is going to fall down!" Toya replied, sticking a piece of fish in his mouth.   
  
"I wasn't stomping around! I was walking calmly around my room!"   
  
"Didn't sound like it to me…but you know what they say. When a kaiju walks, it sounds like loud thunder…and since that fits the description of you 'walking' around…I guess that makes it official. You're a kaiju."   
  
"Toya no baka!" Sakura fought back.   
  
"Say what you want, Sakura…but you're still a kaiju!" smirked Toya.   
  
"Well…you're in denial!!" Sakura countered, while finishing off her breakfast.   
  
"Denial?!? Sakura…what the…?" Toya started, but Sakura had already started up the stairs. "Kaiju…"   
  
Sakura skipped up the stairs to her room, and flopped down on her bed. Still overwhelmed with happiness with the news of Syaoran, she called Tomoyo up.   
  
"Moishi moishi?" answered Tomoyo as she picked up the ringing phone.   
  
"Tomoyo-Chan? It's Sakura!" responded Sakura with a hint of excitement in her voice.   
  
"So, Sakura…why so excited?"   
  
"Hoi? How can you tell I'm excited?"   
  
"Well, Sakura-Chan…you're so kawaii that I learned how to tell what mood you're in just by hearing you're voice! And also because you're my best friend!"   
  
"Hoi…? Anyways…SYAORAN IS COMING BACK TOMORROW!!"   
  
"(gasp) Really!?! Omigosh, Sakura-Chan! What time?" squealed Tomoyo.   
  
"I'm not sure…oh! I almost forgot to tell you something… Last night I had this dream, it was so weird… I have to fight…"   
  
"Oh no!! I don't know what to do for you battle costume!! I know I put some sketches around here somewhere…"   
  
Sakura laughed a little, "Arigato Tomoyo-Chan! But I don't know where the fight is! I am supposed to stand on top of the King Penguin, and yell out 'I accept.'"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tomoyo's face dropped, "I won't be able to record your wonderful battle on video then… That means I have to make your costume extra special and kawaii!!"   
  
"Hoi?? Demmo…Tomoyo-Chan…I don't think you should be at this battle anyways… I don't want you to get hurt…this isn't like any Clow Card… I know this sounds stupid…but…I am supposed to win the fight so I can save the universe…"   
  
"Sakura-Chan…please be careful… You are my best friend, and I know you will be able to in this fight."   
  
A tear rolled down Sakura's cheek, "Thank you for believing in me…"   
  
"Sakura-Chan, why don't you come over? We have to plan for your battle outfit!"   
  
"Un! I'll go ask Otou-san!" Sakura put down the phone, and asked her dad if she could go over to Tomoyo's house, and spend the night as well. Her dad agreed. "I can come over! I'll be right there Tomoyo-Chan!"   
  
Sakura hung up the phone, and pulled out a small duffle bag. She wouldn't need much since she was going to fight at night… She would need to sleep a little at Tomoyo's house, so she would have enough energy to fight. Packing two changes of clothes, her Sakura Cards, and her wash things, she raced outside. Snapping on her knee and elbow pads, she slipped into her roller blades.   
  
Announcing that she was leaving, she began to roller blade down to Tomoyo's house…correction…mansion… Arriving at the huge gate entrance to Tomoyo's mansion, she pressed the intercom button.   
  
One of Tomoyo's bodyguards answered, "Hello?"   
  
"Hoe…is Tomoyo-Chan there?"   
  
Through the intercom, you could hear Tomoyo rush towards the speaker, "Hai! Sakura-Chan! Come in!!"   
  
The gates opened, allowing Sakura to come in. Tomoyo ran towards the door to greet Sakura as Sakura neared Tomoyo's door. Tomoyo held Sakura's bag as she pulled off her roller blading gear. The two best friends rushed up to Tomoyo's room to discuss what they would do for Sakura's midnight battle…   
  
Tomoyo dumped a pile of papers onto her bed, "Ok, first we have to choose your battle costume. It has to look catchy, but comfortable, and something that will help your fighting skills."   
  
"Hoi…so many papers… I think I want something that will increase my speed and agility…" Sakura said.   
  
"Hm…I think…I have something perfect for you! It's a black costume with a few glittery Sakura petals trailing down the costume. It's trimmed with silver lining, and also comes with a cape! There were also matching gloves that went up to your elbows! I designed this costume not only to increase speed and agility, but will help you move quietly."   
  
"Tomoyo-Chan! You're the best! Now I know I'm going to win this fight because of your wonderful battle outfit!!" Sakura squealed.   
  
"Sakura-Chan! There's also one more thing, the cape can act like a shield! It can protect you from some things like fire. If you cover yourself with the cape, the cape deflects the fire. Also with ice, if the ice hits you…it'll shatter into many pieces once it hits the cape. Water won't touch you as long as you hold the cape up. Wind will have the same results as fire. It mostly protects you from elements…"   
  
"Hoi? You're amazing Tomoyo-Chan! Do you have the outfit now…?"   
  
"Hai!" Tomoyo walked to her closet, and pulled out the outfit. It cast a mysterious look, and seemed to promise victory, yet seemed delicate at the same time. "Go try it on!"   
  
"Un!" Sakura carefully took the precious outfit, and went to the bathroom to try it on. A few minutes later, she stepped out of the bathroom in the battle costume.   
  
Tomoyo's eyes shone as she saw Sakura in her outfit, "It's perfect for you, Sakura-Chan!"   
  
Sakura spun around, her cape twirling around her, "It is perfect, Tomoyo-Chan! Arigato-guzimasu!"   
  
Sakura changed back into her normal clothes, and took our her Sakura cards. She placed her costume and cards together on Tomoyo's desk. She was now ready for the battle, wherever it was. Now…all that was left to do was save up energy for the battle…some sleep and some food should do it! As if Tomoyo read Sakura's mind, she pressed an intercom button.   
  
"Yes? What can I do for you Miss Tomoyo?" asked a maid through the intercom.   
  
"Could you bring up some lunch for me and Sakura, please?" asked Tomoyo politely.   
  
"Of course, Miss. What would you like?"   
  
Tomoyo looked towards Sakura, "Noodles? Sushi? What do you want to eat, Sakura-Chan?"   
  
"Hoi!?! I love noodles…but whatever you want Tomoyo-Chan!" Sakura responded with a cheerful smile.   
  
"Un!" Tomoyo turned back to the intercom, "We would some noodles, some dumplings, fish cake, Miso soup, and American French fries! Oh! And don't forget some green tea!"   
  
"It will be ready in a short while. Would you like that to be taken up to your room, Miss?"   
  
"Hai! Arigato!" Tomoyo cheerfully said as she ended the intercom. 


End file.
